


How Long...

by MumSnake



Series: Always One, No Matter What [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumSnake/pseuds/MumSnake
Summary: "How long, Little Lamb, will we be together?"





	How Long...

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on Tumblr about a year or two ago, figured might as well put it here even though it is a short little thing.
> 
> \- Kindred is used to refer to both Lamb and Wolf as a single entity.

“How long, Little Lamb, will we be together?”

The black shadow of Wolf’s body surrounded Lamb’s being. Small blacken embers of Kindred’s ethereal life-force fluttered off of Wolf and wondered around the two before vanishing into nothing. Lamb shifted her head, her mask tilting to the side as the empty sockets of her eyes stared directly into the living fires of Wolf’s.

“I will never leave your side, Dear Wolf.” Lamb answered calmly, her voice ever hallow and empty as the darkness nearly devoured her white form. Kindred remained observing one another; a doubt almost present in the darkness that hid them from the outside world before vanishing completely.

Lamb gently patted the mask of her partner before the darkness around them broke apart and Wolf left her side to continue his hunt. Her arm left hanging in the air slowly fell to join her still being, never moving unnecessarily and never portraying the signs of life.

It had been a while since Wolf asked Lamb how long they would stay together. Just as the times before, Lamb answered truthfully. Just as she will answer again when Wolf voices his eternal fear to her in the time to come.

 


End file.
